


Water; Drowning

by xouend



Series: Elements [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Swimming, grimdorks - Freeform, hahaha, idk water, johnrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>A short johnrose oneshot. Don't worry it's not sadstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water; Drowning

He reaches out to touch her hair. The blonde female's eyes light up, purple hue gleaming as she swims out of the way. She's not skinny, she's not chubby, and she is swift. She reaches out her delicate hands and splashes away from the dark haired boy.

Although he was taller than her, his length did not help him catch up to the young lady. His arms work their hardest to swim faster against the current, but she is way too fast for him. When he closes his eyes and reopens them, he loses sight of her.

Only to find her behind him, grabbing on to his arm. He turns around and tackles her, trying not to open his mouth as he feels like laughing. They stay floating inside the water, smiling at each other. But they need to breathe eventually. So they rise up to the surface together.

''One day, I swear, I will be able to get you and pull you down, Rose.'' He says, panting, as they grab on to the pole of the deck.

''I'd like to see you succeed, John dear.'' She retorts, using her free hand to interlock with his.

''Silly girl.'' John laughs as he kisses her on the forehead, still damp, dotted with water droplets from the ocean. They stay still for a while, watching the relaxing scenery of the Land of Light and Rain. The colours of the ocean by her house lap playfully around their waists. The air smelt like salt, but it was saccharine at the same time.

''We should go now.'' Rose whispers as the sun set.

''Yea.''

The two of them climb out of the water, and walk back inside the house hand in hand. The air is cold, so he wraps an arm around her when she shivers. She smiles at him gratefully.

''I love you, John.''

''I love you too, Rose.''

**Author's Note:**

> andirambles.tumblr.com  
> watchingfandomsfromafar.tumblr.com  
> /shrugs  
> hope you enjoyed it??


End file.
